Angel Tail
by drhistory
Summary: Hello and I do not own anything mention in this story except for my OC's. This story is about a guild in foire that goofs off, and has fun while trying to be number one will they make it lets find out as their misadventures lead them into more trouble than they actually want please enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch1**

In a distant future or the nearby past lies the Kingdom of Fiore where magic is a tool and certain people use magic are called wizards. They banded together to create guilds and there's a certain guild in a small town that's above all of the rest….it's called….wait..a second this is not Fairy Tail?...give me a minute wrong area I need to go west beyond the silver mountains and along the western coast there's a bustling city called Serenity Falls . On an island in one of the many bays there's a guild called Angel Heart with it's looming towers of purple and white. A Girl in red dress that looks to be a german barmaid dress is working the bar her bust is bursting out of it.

?: Damn this is way to tight Piper!…..oh I meant Master! Do you have any other dresses? This one feels like a corset.

A woman, who is 5 feet and 5 inches tall, walks over with her long Silky black and her clothes contrast to her body her breasts are slightly sloped and her waist is curve to her legs that are nicely toned to match her body and her purple eyes she's is wearing a long black and purple silk dress to match her beauty.

Piper: What do you want, Robin?

Robin: Oh I was wondering if you had another one? This one is tight.

Piper: Robin they all are like that...okay it's the style. Also, do you know where Reno is? I haven't seen him in a couple of days.

Robin: I don't know. Last I saw, he was looking at the job board.

Piper looks at the board and there's a job missing. She looks at Robin.

Piper: Robin? Who took the forest of midway between Magnolia and Oaktown?

Robin: I don't know.

Piper: Do you know or should I ask Escanor?

Robin: I don't know. I just saw that a blue haired kid took it and…...that was Reno shit!

Piper: It's fine I'll send King. King, get your ass and grab my kid!

As a short guy floats down on a green pillow his appearance is a little doubtful at first glance he's not tall only at 5 feet and 3 inches tall and 106 pounds. And his hair is short and professional trimmed on the sides his eyes are brown and his body is skinny and meek and breakable wearing a tan and teal hoodie and tan pants,

King: Fine. You're only sending me cause I'm the only one here right?

Piper: Yes, now go.

Meanwhile in a forest

A guy with messy blue hair and somewhat long that sometimes was in his face, his eyes are deep blue like the sea. His face is kind and warming his smile can make the how room cheerful. As He stood 6 feet and 2 inches tall with toned his upper right arm he has a blue winged angel blowing a kiss. While he makes his way thru the forest.

Reno: I hope nothing bad happens.

A scream pierced the silence of the forest.

Reno: Okay I just jinxed this. Time to help!

Reno quickly runs thru the forest and comes open a clearing to see a girl in a tattered dress on the ground with four bandits surrounding her.

Bandit 1: Come on lady give us all of your money.

Bandit 2 : Hey boss. Can we fuck her?

Bandit 3 : No, we are respectable, but we taking her clothes and tying her to a tree in a naughty fashion.

Bandit 4: Come on. Let's do what we need and get the fuck out of here.

As he looks around to see Reno.

Reno: Ah shit.

Bandit: We have company.

Reno steps out from behind tree.

Bandit1: What do we have here?

Reno: Um, just a traveler. Aren't you guys bandits?

Bandit 3: Yes, from an outpost here. Why?

Reno: Fuck, I missed four okay.

Bandit 2: Wait what?

Reno moves aside.

Reno: **Water god Bellow**

And a column of black water slams into two of the bandits sending them into a tree.

Bandit 3: Fuck! A mage. Get him!

As another bandit turns up and swings to hit Reno ,and he breaks away into a liquid form, dodging the attack as the bandit slashes left and right.

Reno: Are you done yet?

Bandit 3: No stay still!

Reno: Never! **Water God punch!**

Reno upper cuts the bandit sending him Reno falls to his knees.

Reno: Fuck I need water…..

Bandit 3: well well well did you forget to to replenish your magic?

Reno: **Water god bellow!**

As Reno hits the bandit just sending him back a little and Reno falls down.

Bandit 3: Well this is a cheat move but time to die!

As he went to kill Reno, a spear impaled the bandit stopping the attack. The spear it self is black and gold and king slowly floats down to ten feet off the ground.

King: Reno, Reno, Reno, what did you do this time?

As King floats down to an unconscious Reno, the girl moves over to Reno trying to shield him.

?: Leave him alone! He saved me.

King floats down to eye level.

King: Look girly, I'm not here to harm you. I'm here to get him. So please move! I need to take him back to the guild.

?: No, I want to thank him. Please?

King looks at the girl. She was wearing a tattered dress, has silver hair and a necklace with wings.

King sighs

King: Fine. I'll take you. Come on help me get Reno into the portal….. **Teleportation circle Oslo.**

As a green portal opens up and they walk thru it into the city of Serenity Falls just outside of the guild hall.

?: What the fuck just happened.

King: Oh I can teleport to a location of my choosing. It's called Oslo. It's a portal and he does have a dog side but that's a different story.

As Reno starts to wake up.

King: Ah he's waking up. Let's get him to the Master.

?: Why?

King: Oh cause Piper sent me and I forgot to introduce myself. I'm King. And you are?

?: I'm Winter Amadora. I may not look like it but I'm a wizard as well.

King: No kidding are you with a guild?

Winter: No, i'm not. I would like to.

King: Well, you can speak to the master.

Winter: Why?

King: Well, he is her "son".

Loading character stats

Reno- Level 10

Winter- Level 9


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch2**

Intro

A piano wonderful melody plays and a girl dressed in a white dressed with Silver hair and Feather wing necklace as a flash of lightning she sprouts artic white and silver feathery wings and a sword that has a long handle wrapped in leather. with armor plate that has silver and gold inlay in the shape of a symbol.

 _Like an angel with Cruel and merciless intent_

As a blue haired boy is sitting down staring off into the distance.

 _Go forth young boy and you'll become a legend._

The sky begins to darken as a tear fall from the blue hair boys eyes.

 _In time, this blue of the sky_

 _Will reach out to knock on the door to your heart_

 _You're looking at me_

 _Make it all that you see_

A flag waves in the distance on a castle in the middle of a island and four characters a girl in a black dress and with black hair staring out into the city where across the water to a courtyard.

 _Content and we're merely smiling_

As the courtyard was round with a statue in the center of a giant beast with his hands out and it pans to a girl with grey hair and she has a blue and red dress and her face was concern as she looks down to see her arm that suddenly transforms into a black armor gauntlet.

 _Someday you'll notice – I pray that you'll realize_

 _These wings on your back aren't a dream_

As the courtyard spins counterclockwise to guy wearing a navy blue coat and black pants with spikey blonde hair. And he has a necklace on as he is drawing a card he looks serious.

 _At last, you'll have all you need to escape to_

 _The world where you'll finally be free_

The courtyard spins again to two girls that look similar to each other and they are standing back to back one is the somewhat of the same height as the other but she has a following brown hair and is wearing a white dress.

 _This was all a Cruel Angel's Thesis from the start_

 _Brought to life, out window now it's taking flight_

The other one has black hair and is wearing a green and white dress are looking off in different directions. As left of them has another girl with black silky hair as she is running off. And the town fades to a white.

 _Scorching pathos if you betray your memory_

 _Follow this deviant-divine philosophy_

A eight legged moving castle is walking thru a forest as a giant yellow hand reaching for it

 _With grace, and in my embrace_

 _You fall deep into sleep, so tempted to stay_

The blue haired boy stares off into the abyss as he slowly falls into a void

 _In the morning that falls_

 _And he continues to fall_

 _You alone will be called_

 _By message from the realm of dreams_

The blue haired guy continues to fall until he's suspended by fire as a enormous tree rises from cloud like sea and there are two people standing on the tree looking out into the abyss a red haired girl wearing red armor and is carrying a sword next to her is a guy with gold blonde and obsidian black hair and his eyes was.

 _Moonlight reflects in your sight_

 _The night that surrounds you invites radiance_

 _And it's all in goodwill_

Two other people in a black and purple robes appears as lighting strikes in the background.

 _But if time could stand still_

 _This moment, I'd freeze it in place_

The boy restarts in a free fall head first as he is sucked down a hole and appears in the ocean the guy opens his mouth and bubbles come from it.

 _This was all a Cruel Angel's Thesis from the start_

 _It is time, for the sorrow in us to arise_

He boy wakes up to see everyone that was mentioned earlier there as the girl with white hair she leans out her hand and he takes it helping him up. He turns around. To see a castle with a green and white flag with a black winged angel flag flying in the wind.

 _You outshine any mortal who has walked the Earth_

 _Go forth, young boy, and you'll become a legend_

The group points to the sky as the background slowly fades to black.

 _Go forth, young boy, and you'll become a legend_

 **Ch2 part 2**

Western Foire, the wild west of the country, is vast frontier riddled with forests, mountains, valleys, and a river that snakes its way from the mountains down the cost to a cove in shape of a horseshoe. Surrounded by forests is a port city called Serenity Falls, a medieval style town with a cathedral and wooden ships sailing in and out of the harbor passing underneath a giant stone bridge connecting a peninsula to the mainland. The town itself has old wooden builds of different color siding but the same roofs, either brown wooden shingles or the pale tile roofs, that lines the outer rim of the town. Towards the docks is your marketplace with vendor's in their carts with red and white tarps and some of the buildings with red and white ribbons and their nice woodens signs that hung in the breeze. North of the downtown market place is a Another smaller market with a bakery and a courtyard. In the middle of the courtyard stands a blue statue with its arms up to the sky. To the north of that, there are some more houses, inns, bars and 7 factories, that make things ranging from furniture to ships. All surrounding the docks. In the middle of the city is an island, in the harbor, with a castle on it. On top of the castle, a flag that flying in the wind. It's the only magic guild in the city called Angel Heart.

In front of the guildhall lies two giant wooden and metal doors. Where a young girl is about to begin her journey.

Winter: His mother?

King looks at her

King: Yes, his mother. Did I stutter?

Winter: So his mother is the Master?

King: Yes. Also, once we enter these doors, the world you once knew will be gone. So this is your last chance. Are you sure you want to speak with the master?

King : So Winter, what's it going to be?

Winter looks at Reno, then at the doors, then stares King in the eyes

Winter: Yes. Let's open the doors.

Just minute before the doors open

Piper walks over to Robin and a skinny man wearing glasses and a green suit. He stood 5 feet and 5 inches tall. And his meek body gives way to a timid appearance on his face is a mustache and his hair is a short and neat style.

Piper: Escanor, how was the delivery?

Escanor: good Great…... I wonder if I would have seen My Lovely Gluttony along the way….but sadly no luck.

Piper: I'm sure that she's in good health.

Escanor: Are you certain?

Piper: Yes. Would I lie?

Escanor: No mam. Oh! I have something for you. A certain person gave me it to give to you.

Escanor ducks down under the counter

Esconor: Ah! Here it is.

He springs back up with a silver bottle with a note inside

Escanor: I didn't read the note, but the man was weird.

Piper: Weird how?

Escanor: Well, he smelled like fish.

Piper takes the bottle and smiles

Piper(mind): He is getting bold. Maybe I should pay him a visit?

Robin: Master Piper, you're drooling.

Piper snaps out of it

Piper: Oh sorry. Where is King and Reno?

As a guy wearing a navy blue coat and black pants with slick black boots on his head was crisp spikey blonde hair. And he has a necklace on. His body is slightly toned and his eyes are a deep dark red. His appearance gives a stern and serious look. his arms has the long sleeves with white long sleeve under shirt . But his a silent wizard...most of the time while he Walks up to Piper.

? Did Reno run off again?

Piper: Ah Yami. You're back.

Cody: My name is Cody, not Yami.

Piper: So?

Robin: Yami, you're back?

Cody: Sheesh. I get possessed one time.

Piper smiles

Piper: Cody relax. I just like to tease.

Cody: So, did Reno leave?

Piper: Yes, he did.

At that moment, the doors open revealing King and Winter, who is carrying an unconscious Reno.

Piper: King! What took you so long?

King: I didn't want to do anything so leave me alone

Piper: And who is the girl?

King: Master, this is Winter. She wants to talk to you.

Piper walks over to Winter, who is still carrying Reno, and towers over Winter.

Piper: So you found him?

Winter: Actually, he saved me and I wanted to thank him.

Piper: I see. I can take him for now. You can take a seat at the bar if you like.

Winter: Yes, here you go.

Winter puts Reno in Piper's arms and he is sound asleep.

Piper: Oh baby you're all tuckered out because you used up all of your magic. Tsk, tsk, lets put you in a bed.

Piper turns around and carries Reno up the stairs into the infirmary, and Winter walks to the bar.

Meanwhile in the infirmary

Piper sets reno down and piper looks at him. She notices his bare wrists.

Piper: You just as reckless as your father. Oh well, at least your still alive. My son, I'll be back.

She kisses Reno on the cheek and walks down stair.

Piper: That reminds me, Reno needs to start wearing bandages on his wrists or get bracers.

10 minutes go by and Piper walks up to Winter.

Piper: So your the girl that my son saved, right?

Winter was 5'9 almost six feet tall she was wearing a White and navy blue tattered dress that some of her underwear was showing she did have any shoes on. Her hair was a beautiful silver color her eyes where a shade of hazelnut she had a beautiful smile that innocence to her seemed to glisten with every chest wasnt big but it was good sized enough to see the slight slope to her upper neck and her waist was nice she look beautiful and innocent like an angel and around her neck Silver hair and Feather wing necklace the wings itself one was black and the other was white symbolizing good and evil.

Winter: Yes. My name is Winter and I'm a...

Piper: A brat, a hooker…..please just tell me?

Winter: I'm not any of those. Why?

Piper: Lets just say that I have been thru this routine before.

Winter: Okay. I'm a mage and I want to….

Piper: join a guild. Now you have my attention. If you're a mage or a wizard, why didn't you fight off whatever attacked you?

Winter: I'm not very good at it.

Piper: I'll say okay Winter, out of a good heart, I'll let you join, but are you certain that you want to? After you decide come and find me i'll try find some clothes for you to wear.

Winter: Yes, I want to and thank you

Piper smiles and walks up the stairs.

Piper: Robin. You know what to do.

Robin: Yes Master. Hey newbie. Where do you want your Guild mark?

Winter: On my forearm please. Right here.

As she points to here upper part of her forearm by the elbow.

Robin: You're the boss. Here you go.

Winter hold out her arm and Robin presses a stamp on it and a Angel hearts mark is on her arm. She sees an angel with wings blowing a kiss.

Winter: That is cool.

Piper: Now Winter, tomorrow is your first job.

Winter: Great.

As two other girls show up and hug Piper

?: Sister, you look so good. Who is this?

Piper: oh Lily. This is our newest mage, Winter. Winter, these two are my sisters, Lily and Eve.

Lily: Wow, you're a cutie. How did you get here?

Piper: Ask your nephew that question.

Lily: Wait, did he do her?

Piper: No Reno doesn't have a clue on how to to it and he wouldn't do it!

Winter: what!... nothing happened he just saved me that's all.

Lily: Well, you seem nice.

Lily has brown hair and she wearing a black hat and her clothing is jeans and a v neck tank top and her chest is similar to her older sister pipers but a little bit smaller. Even though her chest is smaller than both of her sisters her thighs and her but are actually nice. Her guild mark is on the left side her neck.

?: Sister leave the girl be can't you see that the she's been thru alot.

And Eve who is standing behind her is wearing a green and white dress. Her hair is a black burt silky smooth like a ravens feathers. She is the middle sister of Piper and Lily and shes a mixed between the Pipers Breast size and Lily's assets but she has a nice toned body but she still has the curves of beautiful woman. Eves guild mark is on the her right hand.

Eve: So I guess a party is in order? But you should go and find Piper she's up stairs and to the left

As Winter walks up the stairs and goes left to see Piper with clothes surrounding her

Piper: let's get started

An hour later Winter comes back down wearing a blue and tan sailor outfit.

Lily: lets party!

The whole guild shouts: hell yeah party!

As the party starts up, the guild starts to get rambunctious. Piper heads back to the infirmary and sits down by a sleeping Reno with a red cup. After a few minutes, Reno's eyes shoot open and he looks around.

Reno: Where am I?

Piper: You're home.

Reno gulps and turns to her.

Reno: Hey mom….

Piper: Don't you "hey mom" me. Why did you run off and took a job?

Reno: Um. Because I wanted to go on one and you won't let me….

Piper: For good reason…

Reno: Plus, I was bored. I've been staring at these walls for months. I needed fresh air.

Piper: Well, get some rest. We'll talk about your thing and the girl you saved tomorrow. Also, nice catch son.

She walks down the spiral staircase.

Reno: Girl that I saved?...wait She's here?

Reno ponders for a minute then shrugs it off

Reno: Oh well, I guess I should rest. I did use up alot of magic.

As Reno dozes off

A few hours later around midnight.

The party dies down and Piper heads back up stairs to see Reno awake.

Piper: Reno, I see that you're up.

Reno: Hey mom. Are you mad?

Piper: Me? Mad? No, I'm not. What makes you think that?

Reno: Never mind. Well, it's about what you said earlier.

Piper : Reno, you're just like your father. You have my mind and your father's…...awkwardness.

Reno: Thanks and who do I share "the getting into trouble" gene with?

Piper: That's totally your father, but he's a nice man.

Reno Sighs then stares at Piper.

Reno: ….. my father?...

Piper: Oh I'm sorry. I forgot you haven't meet him.

Reno: It's fine.

Piper: Reno, be the best you can be and get some rest. Tomorrow is Winter's first mission and here.

Piper sets down a red cup.

Reno: Thank you.

Piper: And no it's not alcohol. It's just water, Reno.

Reno: Ah. Well then good night.

Piper: Good night and don't let Eve bite.

Reno: Okay.

Piper shuts the lights off and walks up stairs

Reno: Yeah don't let Eve bite….she wouldn't do that.

As Reno starts to falls asleep, he sits up and scans the room.

Reno: I'm alone.

Reno lays back down and fall asleep

Updating character stats  
Reno- Level 10  
Winter- Level 9

Piper- Level 80

Cody- Level 20  
King- Level 70

Escanor- Level 90

Robin- Level 50

Lily- Level 69

Eve- Level 79


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch3**

The next day at noon

Reno wakes up and yawns

Reno: Wow I forgot how good these beds are…..oh hello mother….

As Piper is sleeping under the covers hugging Reno.

Reno: Okay? And your naked. Not shocking.

At this time Eve walks in.

Eve: Lily! Grab the coffee. I found Piper!

Lily stumbles in.

Lily: Sis!...you…...better have…... not done…. anything!

Piper wakes up and as she sits up the covers falls off

Piper: You ruined my nap!

Reno: Mom, you really need to start wearing clothes when sleeping.

Piper: Then you buy me some lingerie.

Reno blushes so red it looks like scarlet hair.

Piper: Reno, you naughty boy!

Reno(embarrassed): Mom! Stop it!

Piper gets up and walks out of the room

Reno: Mom, put some clothes on!

Piper: Make me. And Reno, I put some of your clothes on the foot of the bed for you. Also, leave Winter alone please.

Reno: Okay mother.

Eve: And that's our cue. Don't worry we won't let anyone come in

Reno: Thanks

Eve and Lily walk out and Reno notices the new folded clothes at the foot of the bed. He slides on the grey tank top and the shorts and puts on his boots. He looks at his wrists to see the bandages that he put on.

Reno smirks

Reno: Maybe later.

He gets up and walks out and down the stairs to see Winter waiting to go on her first job. Reno walks up to her

Reno: Hey.

Winter: You're Reno, right?

Reno: Yes and you're Winter?

Winter: Yes.

Reno: I see that you joined the guild.

Winter: I did and I'm going on my first job today. I'm so excited.

Reno: Well good luck.

Winter: Are you coming with?

Reno: Well I would love to…...

At that moment, Piper slings her arm around Reno's head.

Piper: Reno, you weren't going to leave?

Reno: No mother.

Winter: No he wasn't. I was only asking if he was joining me today.

Piper: Absolutely not. Reno, you're grounded remember.

Reno: I was getting to that.

Piper: Reno, go to your room.

Reno: Which one?

Piper: Don't make myself repeat.

Reno: Fine.

As Reno leaves, Cody passes him by.

Cody: You asked for me, Piper?

Piper: Yes. This is Winter and she's our newest member. She's going on her first mission today. So get ready and go with her.

Cody: I will. Hello my name is Cody and you're Winter?

Winter: Yes I am. Are you ready?

Cody: Yes. Do you know what's the job is?

Winter: To getting rid of Valkans.

Cody: Good. Now let's go.

As they leave, Reno watches from the balcony leading up stairs.

Piper: I told you to go to your room!

Reno: I would be going to my dorm, but you won't let me out of the building!

Piper: You forget that you can use the guest room. now go. And plus I told you not to leave the island.

Reno: Fine mother.

And he leaves

Meanwhile north of the city near the coast were giant cliffs are surrounded by the mist laid forest of Livonia, a dark and vast forest where valkans are everywhere.

Cody and Winter are walking thru the forest floor were mud, fallen trees, and vines dot the landscape.

Cody: Okay Winter. There they are.

He points to the 6 valkens dancing around the fire.

Winter: So they are valkens?

Cody: Yes, but I see six of them. The job says there are seven. They usually have a leader, but I don't see him.

Winter: Wait, a leader! The book says that valkens are dumb but strong creatures.

Cody: They are, but sometimes a young valken would fight the others to win in dominance and…..

At that moment, a dark green and black valken with a white scar on it's head appears.

Cody: That's it. Be careful. Valkans are dumb but they have an unquenchable thirst for women.

Winter: What weird monkeys.

Cody: Yep. So what is your Magic?

Winter: Um, well I really don't know. I can summon swords, but I get weak so fast.

Cody: That's why I'm here. I'll provide back up if you need it.

Winter: Okay.

Winter gets up and silently moves to a fallen log and Cody moves behind a moss slimy rock across from her.

Cody: Winter

Winter: hmm?

Cody: Be careful.

Winter: I will.

Winter slowly stands up and walks out to the opening.

Cody: What is she doing?

Winter kneels with her hands folded together.

Cody: Winter, do something.

Winter: Okay.

Winter gets up and walks forward. Cody, who is still behind the rock, has five cards in his left hand and one in his right.

Cody: I hope you know what your doing.

Winter: Hey, you stupid monkeys!

As all seven of them turn to Winter.

Valkens: Girl!

Five Valkens charge Winter and she stands there.

Cody: Winter move!

Winter side glances at Cody, he notices that she is smiling and her mouth moves but no sound.

Cody: What?

As three valkens swing to grab her, she disappears right in front of all of them.

Valkens: What?

Cody: Where did she go?

As a bright light is above the valkens, it shined a blue and green light that raining down.

Cody: What is that?

As Winter's voice echoes throughout the clearing, she appears from behind three valkens that tried to grab her.

She has silver armor with chainmail strands hanging off and she is wearing a blue skirt instead what she had on, while wielding a sword with wings for the hilt guard and the blade has a silver and a light look. There's another sword on her hip. On her back she has golden and silver wings.

Winter: **Divine Blade Strike**!

A white flash blinds Cody and the rest of the valkens.

Winter: **Blade Dance**!

Cody can't see anything, but he can hear slashing and valkans When the light fades away and dust settles, Winter is standing alone with the sword and is breathing heavily. As she digs the blade into the ground, the wings fade away and she drops the sword. As she falls, Cody catches her.

Cody: She's good. Well that's the end of the job. Time to get you back to the guild, Winter.

With the sun high in the sky, Cody carries Winter out of the forest and all the way to the guild. When he got there, he opened the door, walked up the stairs to the infirmary, and laid Winter down on a open bed. After that, he walked down the stairs to where Piper was tapping her foot.

Piper: What happened?

Cody: She used her magic and defeated them.

Piper: How?

Cody explains everything that he witnessed .

Piper: Okay you can go.

3 hours later

Winter wakes up, walks down the stairs, and sits down by piper.

Piper: So how did it go?

Winter: good.

At that moment, Reno walks down the stairs and sits down by Piper.

Reno: Are you mad still?

Piper looks at him and pats him on the head.

Piper: No I'm not. But please tell me next time.

Reno: I will.

Winter: So Piper, is Reno your son?

Piper: He's is adopted, but I love him like he is my own.

Winter: Oh. Is he your only child?

Piper: Well?

As Piper was about to say more, the back doors fling open and a grey haired girl that looks like Piper and she's looks only 17ish. She was wearing a yellow and black tank top with leather jacket and she had blue shorts with white shoes.

?: Reno! What did you do this time?

Reno: I don't know!

?: I don't believe you!

As she spirits up to Reno, almost knocked him on the the ground.

?: Where have you been!

Reno: I….I….

?: **Goddess Takeover**!

Reno: Oh no.

Winter closed her eyes as a bright light invades the hall. After it faded, the girl is still there but she has a dark purple gauntlet on. The girl has Reno by the throat, lifting him off of the ground.

?: Well?

As Reno is gasping for air

Reno: Hey…. Alice…..I see that your having …..a…...nice.. .day….

Alice: It's sister goddess to you got it!

Reno: cryt…..al! Hey can….. you let me….down please?

Alice: And why would I listen to you?

Reno Cause…...we….are….family….and I'm ….turning the same…... blue as….my hair!...

Piper: Alice, put your brother down.

Alice: Fine

With a quick motion, Alice drops her brother on to the floor and he gasps for air. She turns back to normal.

Alice: I'm waiting?

Reno: We aren't supposed to be using our magic on each other! What if mom finds out!

Alice: That's too late since she's right here, but Reno, I just want to know what did you do?

Reno: How many times do I have to say nothing!

Alice: That's bullshit and you know it. You're 2 years older than me. I'm supposed to be the trouble maker.

Reno: Watch it Alice.

Alice: What I'm just saying is if mom over there would be a mother, this would never had happen with you know who!

Reno: Alice, shut up please.

Piper: Can you two shut the fuck up and stop arguing for once?

Reno: Fine.

Alice: Fine.

As a guild member barges into the room.

?: She's back!

Winter: Who?

?: Kate!

As the whole guild panics except for Piper. Just outside of town, a blonde hair girl with light armor on is carrying a stack of beasts with one hand.

Updating character stats  
Reno- level 10  
Winter- Level 10

Piper- Level 80

Cody- level 20

Kate- level ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4**

As the guild is panicking, Piper tells out.

Piper: Everybody calm down! It's fine. Kate always comes back. It's nothing to be frightened about. On that note, I got stuff to do.

Piper leaves and goes up stairs to her study.

Winter: Who's Kate?

Alice pushes Reno into Winter

Reno and Winter: Sorry.

Winter: So who is she?

Reno: Kate is a member.

She's mean and scary.

Winter: You don't like her?

The doors fling open and a blonde haired girl in armor walks in.

Kate: I'm back!

She walks to the bar to Escanor

Kate: Good morning.

Escanor: The usual?

Kate: Yes. Also, is master Piper in?

Escanor sets a plate with a pie topped with whipped cream on the counter and Kate starts to eat.

Escanor: She is doing paperwork in her office up stairs.

Kate nods and continues to eat.

Winter nudges Reno and whispers.

Winter: She doesn't look scary.

Kate gives an evil eye towards Alice, Reno, and Winter. She finishes up the slice of pie, gets up and walks over to the middle.

Kate: Listen up I heard something while I was away. Master Piper may not care or is busy, but fear not I certainly do. Angel Heart has been a laughing stock of the kingdom…Kino!

A man who is standing at a table with other members who are drinking and gambling.

Kate: Kino, stop watching them just play already…..Robin!

Robin: Yeah?

Kate: Can you please stop trying to drink all the alcohol. Cody, stop shuffling your cards all the time. Lily, where are you?

Escanor: Lily and Eve are out.

Kate: Good for them. Alice, your back and stop nagging on your brother. Speaking of Reno where is he?

Reno, who is sitting at the bar, slowly moves Winter in front of him. Kate lock eyes on Reno and moves over to him.

Kate: Hi. I see you're new here so please move out of the way.

Winter: Yes.

Winter moves away revealing Reno drinking water.

Kate stares at him.

Kate: Reno.

Reno sighs with a quiver

Reno: Hi Kate.

Kate: Reno Reno Reno. Where to even start with you. Please stop giving your mother panic attacks.

Reno:No promises.

Kate: You better unless you want what happened last time?

Reno: I'll think about it.

Kate walks up stairs to where Piper is on the S-class balcony.

Winter: What is up there?

Robin: That's the S-class balcony. Only S-class wizards can go up there.

Winter: How many S-class wizards do we have?

Robin: We currently have 9; Eve, Kate, King, Escanor, and five others.

Winter: Wait, Reno isn't one?

Reno: No, I'm not. Neither is my aunt Lily, but she and two others are pending S-class.

Winter: Meaning?

As Cody walks back from the corner

Cody: Meaning we are strong enough to be a S-class wizard but are not official yet. Just waiting for the trial.

Winter: Oh okay. So, what's up there?

As Reno and the group looks up at Kate and Piper.

Escanor: There are jobs that pay a lot of money, but they are dangerous.

Kate points at Reno, Cody, Alice, and Winter and Piper nods.

Winter: why did she point at us?

Alice and Reno: Well whatever it is, it can't be any good

Cody: True.

Winter: So, how bad are you guys?

Robin: We aren't as bad as the Fairy Tail guild, but we are up there.

Alice: The magic council doesn't really like us. Reno, what are your thoughts?

Reno:...

Cody: Reno?

Reno:...

Winter: Reno?

Reno:...hmmm….

Reno is staring at a penguin made from water that is waddling across the counter.

Alice crushes the water penguin.

Reno: Hey! Alice, why did you do that for?

Alice: I was talking to you. So, what do you think that mom and Kate are talking about?

Reno: I don't know and I don't care.

Reno looks up to the balcony and Piper looks back

Piper: Cody...Alice ...Reno. Can you three come up here? I want to speak with you.

Reno: Great.

Alice: Reno, what did you do!

Cody: Let's go and get this over with.

They walk up the stairs and start to chat with Piper and Kate. Winter sees Piper point at all three of them.

Winter: I wonder what they are talking about.

After a few minutes, they walk down the stairs.

Piper: Okay listen up. There is a high priority S-class job. We are doing this job for a friend. I can only send a few of your so here it goes, Alice.

Alice: Yes.

Piper: Cody.

Cody nods.

Piper: Winter.

Winter: What? I'm not ready.

Piper: Trust yourself …..Kate!

Kate: Yep.

Piper: Last but not least, Reno.

Reno: I'm going on a job? But I thought you said im grounded?

Piper: Yes, but you're not going to get better by staying here. So, you're going with. Kate, you're in charge.

Alice: Why is she in charge?

Reno: Does it matter?

Alice: Yes, it does.

Piper: She is s class, so she's in charge. Escanor!

Escanor: Yes mam?

Piper: Get all the supplies they need ready.

Escanor nods and walks through a door to the storage area and brings out the supplies.

Kate: Okay, move out!

The group moves out.

A few hours pass and they set up camp.

Winter: So, Kate what did you guys talk about?

Kate: Well?

Flashback

As Reno, Alice and Cody walked up the stairs to Piper and Kate.

Piper: Okay you four. I got a letter asking us to look into the disappearance of Lima scale wizards. So what Kate is going to do is set up a team. Cody, you and Alice are going. I'm still thinking about the others. Any ideas?

Cody: Winter has potential.

Piper: But shes new.

Cody: Yet, she took down 7 valkens in five minutes.

Piper: I can do that in three.

Reno: What about me? Can I go?

Piper: Oh baby. I'm afraid not.

Reno: You can't keep me from going.

Piper: Watch me. I'm doing this for your own good. Do you understand?

Reno: Yes mother. Am I still grounded?

Alice: Wait, you got grounded? Shit!

Piper: Yes, he did and Alice, watch your language!

Alice: Sorry.

Piper: Reno, you're not grounded anymore. I was overreacting Now that is all, let's go down the stairs together.

As Cody, Reno, and Alice make their way down, Kate stops Piper and her eyes says it all.

Piper: Trust me okay.

Kate: Fine. I trust you.

Back to the present

Back to the campfire

As the fire flickered, Cody and Alice look at Kate.

Kate: Well Winter, nothing comes to mind. Get some rest all of you. We have a lot of ground to cover.

And the group goes to bed.

Updating character stats  
Reno- Level 10  
Winter- Level 10

Piper- Level 80

Kate- Level 40

Alice- Level 19

Cody- Level 20

Lily- Level 25

Eve- Level 25

Robin- Level 16


End file.
